Little Moments
by puckasaurusgleek
Summary: Little moments in the life of our fave couple based on Brad Paisley's Little Moments! My first rated T a couple foul words a la Puckerman , go me! lol... hope you like!


JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING THAT POPPED INTO MY HEAD TODAY, HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! THE SONG IS LITTLE MOMENTS BY BRAD PAISLEY AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A CUTE PUCKLEBERRY STORY! OF COURSE, I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THINGS WOULD BE MUCH DIFFERENT… OH R&R ;)

'Mr. Shue, I have a song that I'd like to sing today. I know that you wanted a song that expressed where we're at in our lives but I wouldn't be anywhere close to where I am without my girlfriend. She kind of kicked my ass in gear and I'd like to express that to her.' Puck stated as he walked through the door to the choir room. Mr. Shue looked up in shock that the boy would be willing to sing first; he was usually one to hide in the back corner until he had no choice but to go up and perform.

'Of course Puck, you're more than welcome to sing first. Show us what you can do.' The teacher responded with a big smile. Puck returned it with a small shy grin of his own before pulling up a stool and taking a seat with his guitar.

'I know we fight a lot babe but I love you and I hope that we can continue this for a really long time, cause I'm pretty sure I wouldn't survive it if you dumped my ass.' He heard Rachel's sweet chuckle and couldn't fight the butterflies that filled his stomach. He hated that he was such a sap but the girl brought out the best of him and he wouldn't change it for anything.

'**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word…'**

_The party was full blown by the time Rachel and Puck arrived. It was homecoming and he had finally convinced her to give parties another try; that not all of them ended with Brittney throwing up on her. She relented when he promised that he would sit through two whole musicals with her the following day while they nursed hangovers._

_Puck directed them to the kitchen where they found Mike Chang doing a keg stand with Tina tucking in her shirt, preparing for her turn._

'_Rachel!' The Asian girl shrieked when she spotted her. 'I didn't think you were coming! You have got to see this!' Rachel turned and watched as Mike set a record of some kind and couldn't help but join in the celebration of his victory; clapping and cheering his success. 'Do you want to try it Rach?' She asked._

'_Oh, no… that most likely will end with me embarrassing myself… I'll just use a cup.' She answered nervously. Puck nudged her shoulder and gave her a 'just try it' look. 'Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try…'_

'_That's my girl!' Puck cheered as she high-fived Mike and Tina and took her spot. Puck stood behind her and helped her get into position. She couldn't be more grateful that she had chosen to wear her black skinny jeans instead of the gold dress she had planned as Puck began lifting her legs into the air. She took big breaths and before she realized it, she had beer running down (up?) her throat. Her lack of a gag reflex seemed to be a gift from God when it came to this particular teenage rite of passage and after just a few seconds the taste seemed to vanish. Sound was muffled around her but she soon realized that everyone in the room was chanting her name. Before she knew it her arms began to get weak and shaky. Figuring she had lost, she pushed her feet down against Puck to let him know she needed to get down._

'_Holy fuck babe!' Was the first thing she heard as Puck grabbed her and lifted her in the air, spinning her in circles around the kitchen. The cheers from her peers were nearly deafening as he set her back down and attacked her mouth with a nearly bruising kiss._

'_N-Noah…' She choked when he finally let her get air._

'_Babe, you did it! You blew Changster out of the water! New record!'_

'_Really?' She asked in surprise. It had been easy so she thought for sure she had failed miserably._

'_Yeah REALLY!' He cheered._

'_So, does that make me a b… a badass?' She asked with a shy smile. He picked her up off her feet again and kissed her._

'_Babe, that makes you the badass-est of the badass!' She couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her._

'_Badass-est isn't a word Noah…'_

'_Well if it was, you're picture would be next to it in the dictionary.' He confirmed proudly. 'Oh, and you saying badass is probably the second hottest thing ever… only slightly behind your keg stand championship.' _

**'And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that…'**

'_Are you sure about this Noah? I'm not the most coordinated person and last time I tried to drive a standard I ended up running over my dad's prize roses.' She questioned with nothing but fear in her voice._

'_Calm down babe, we're in an empty parking lot. There are no prize roses here, just us and my beat up truck. Trust me, you'll be fine.' Puck reassured. She took a deep breath and nodded, excepting his rationale. 'Do you remember which one is the clutch, the break, and the gas?' She nodded again and he smiled softly at her. 'Good, now, hold down the clutch and start the truck.' She pushed the pedal she had memorized as the clutch and shakily started the truck. She jumped slightly and glared at Puck when he chuckled._

'_Don't laugh at me.' _

'_Sorry babe; now, put the truck in first gear and slowly release the clutch while you __slowly__ press the gas.' She did as instructed, well, almost. Instead of hitting first, she accidently slipped into reverse and instead of slowly pressing the gas, she panicked and slammed it._

'_Noahhh!' She shrieked as they took off backwords._

'_Break Rach, break!' He panicked. Unfortunately the 'empty' parking lot had one object, a light post, and as luck would have it, it was directly behind them. The loud crunch and sudden stop alerted Puck to the fact and he couldn't help but laugh at Rachel's pout. It was a full on, bottom lip trembling pout and he found it unbelievably adorable._

'_I'm sooo sorry Noah.' She cried into her hands, horrified that she had wrecked his truck. He pulled her into his lap and ran soothing circles on her back until she calmed down._

'_The first time I tried to drive a standard I totaled my dad's old truck; so don't worry, even badasses have a rough time driving a stick.' He comforted. 'Plus, I'm getting a new car next week so I knew that this one could take a beating without any problem.'_

'_Really? You won't be driving this one anymore?'_

'_Nope, it's going to the scrap yard.'_

'_Can I try again then?' She asked with a watery smile._

**'Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that…'**

_He knew she had a surprise waiting for him. She had that look in her eyes all day and she wouldn't stop fidgeting; she always fidgets when she's nervous. She had convinced him to drive her home but had forced him to stop a million times on the way… 'I need to get hair products at Sally's; I need to go to Office Depot for Post-Its; can we swing by the dance studio so I can grab my work out clothes to wash?' He loved her and was used to her crazy but he was getting tired of running errands. Those were the things you do on regular days of the week, not your freakin' birthday. He complied none the less and sighed audibly when she finally said to head to her house. Something seemed off though… there was a weird glow in the window and her dads weren't home; he had never been to her house when the parental were gone; rule numero uno._

'_Come on Noah!' She chirped excitedly after they excited the truck. She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. All of the lights were off and he had a sneaking suspicion that he was in for a big surprise. Sure enough, as soon as they made it passed the couch, he was greeted with a 'SURPRISE' from the Glee club as they jumped out of hiding. He jumped in a very badass way before falling into a fit of laughter and pulling his girlfriend against him._

'_You rock babe.' He whispered before kissing the top of her head._

'_I just want it to be perfect for you… you deserve a perfect birthday.' She said with a smile before running off to let him converse with his friend and to put his cake in the oven. Before she knew it, it was time to open presents and she couldn't wait to see his reaction._

'_Holy shit, this shirt is fantastic.' Puck stated with a loud chuckle as he showed everyone his new Mario t-shirt from Mike._

'_Knew you'd love it.' Mike said with a fist pump._

'_Open the present from me now Noah!' Rachel shrieked happily as she jogged over with a box larger than herself._

'_Jesus babe, what did you get me?'_

'_Open it and find out.' She teased. He ripped the paper off and set to opening the secured box._

'_Rach…'_

'_Hmmm…'_

'_You bought me… you bought me a '63 Fender Jaguar?' Everyone gasped as he pulled it from the box with expert precision. _

'_Yep, and it has a signature…' she hinted and pointed towards the soundboard. He nearly choked when he read Dave Navarro's name scrawled across the beautiful candy apple red paint. 'He was in two of your favorite bands, Red Hot Chili Peppers and Jane's Addiction.' She stated proudly._

'_I… I don't know what to say… this is the best present I've ever received… how did you…'_

'_Don't worry about that, just know that I love you and I wanted to get you something that you could cherish forever.' She beamed. _

'_I don't mean to interrupt your moment but I smell something burning.' Sam interjected just as Rachel leaned down to kiss Puck. Her head shot up and suddenly she was a tiny bullet headed to the kitchen. When she hadn't come back out after almost 10 minutes had passed, Puck got up to go check on her. He didn't expect to see her crying into her lap against the kitchen cupboards. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap._

'_What's wrong baby?'_

'_I… I'm sorry Noah. I wanted everything to be perfect… and then… and then I burnt the cake.' She sobbed into his shirt. He had to fight the chuckle that was building inside of him._

'_Baby…' He lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. 'This has been the greatest birthday I've ever had and it's all thanks to you. Please don't cry over the cake… seeing you cry is way worse than not having a dessert okay…' she nodded but he didn't miss the few tears that still escaped. 'How about I help you make another one? You can teach me so that maybe one of these days I can make one on my own.' She smiled and nodded her head before standing and pulling him to his feet. _

**'I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that…'**

'_We should have been there an hour ago Rachel; are you sure you didn't misread the map?' Puck asked as they passed a gas station he had seen three times already that afternoon._

'_I know how to read a map Noah Puckerman; if you had just listened to me earlier and taken the interstate, we wouldn't be in this position.' Without another word, Puck pulled over on the side of the highway and pulled the map gently from her hands. _

'_Rachel… you had the map upside down.'_

'_I did not!' She shrieked._

'_Yes you did… look.' He pointed to the compass in the bottom right hand corner and she couldn't deny that the S was on top and the N at the bottom. She expected Puck to be upset; yell, scream, tease… all of his usual antics when he is right and she is wrong… especially when it means they wasted the last hour driving around in circles instead of at being at the beach with all of their friends celebrating Spring Break. What she didn't expect was for him to pull her close and kiss her before chuckling softly and grabbing her hand. 'I love you Rachel.'_

'_Aren't you mad at me?' She asked shyly, still not convinced._

'_Hell no I'm not mad babe. I have the most beautiful girl in the world sitting next to me on the open road with badass jams and more M&M's than I could ever dream of eating. So yeah, we drove around for an extra hour and we're still about two hours away from our destination… but as far as I'm concerned, I'm right where I want to be.' Rachel was sure she had never been more in love with Noah Puckerman than she was right then._

**'When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments  
When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
Yeah I live for little moments like that…'**

_They had had a long day of swimming at the now annual Glee Pool Party at Santana's house. It had been a blast; full of good music, good food, and great company. The party had finally broken up around 10 so Puck drove Rachel back to her house so she could get to bed but had decided to stay and watch a movie first. Of course, Rachel didn't make it through the opening credits before she was snoring softly in his arms. Puck loved when she fell asleep against him. She always looked so peaceful and comfortable and tended to snuggle even closer than normal. It was one of the times that he couldn't imagine her not being in his future. He would miss her too much._

_Just as the first scene of How to Lose a Guy In Ten Days (the only romantic comedy he could stomach) ended, her snores picked up between soft murmers and his hand began to tingle._

'_Shit…' he muttered to himself, knowing that he was only going to be hold her for a few more minutes, if that. He pulled her close and ignored the prickling pain that shot threw his arm as he lifted her and himself off the couch and headed upstairs to tuck her into bed._

'_Noah…'_

'_Goodnight baby, I'll see you tomorrow.' He whispered as he pushed her hair away from her forehead and kissed her softly._

'_Don't go… stay.' She answered, her eyes still closed. _

'_Are you sure?'_

' _Mhmmm…' She patted the spot next to her and opened her arms. He chuckled but climbed in next to her and pulled her body against his own. 'You are quite comfortable Noah.'_

'_You too babe, you too.'_

As he strummed the final note on his guitar he had to shove the instrument around his back for risk of damage as Rachel barreled towards him and jumped into his arms. She peppered his face with kisses and wrapped her legs around his waist.

'You are the best boyfriend in the world Noah.'

'It helps when you have the best girlfriend in the world Rach.' She smiled widely and squeezed him tight.


End file.
